


The Concert

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics)



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Crushes, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, jaime has a skunk hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: Tony was never good at making new friends, and the ones he had, well, they could hardly classify as friends. That is until he goes to a concert alone, and walks out of it with three friends, one of them possibly something more.





	The Concert

Tony and his friends didn’t have much in common. When Tony was interested in music and art, his friends’ interests leaned more to the direction of sports and girls, both things that Tony didn’t really care about. But they had been friends since elementary school and by now Tony was used to being the odd one out. He was sure if he’d meet the guys now, they most likely wouldn’t become friends, not with how different they are. But after years and years of hanging out after school, it had become a habit of sorts.

Those different interests led to where Tony was now. Alone in the scorching midday sun, sitting in line to see his favourite band. He’d asked his friends if any of them would like to accompany him but they had all declined, saying they weren’t interested.

Tony was listening music to kill the time, and there was plenty of time to kill since the doors wouldn’t be opening before seven. He’d come early to make sure he could get reasonably close to the stage. The band wasn’t popular in the eyes of the student body of his high school, but Tony knew that in certain crowds, the band had quite a lot of fans.

The line wasn’t that long yet, Tony estimated there was about twenty people before him. This would be a perfect opportunity to meet people like him, people who liked the same music as him and had the same style, a style his friends thought was weird and a bit embarrassing. Of course they didn’t say it to Tony’s face, they were  _friends,_ but Tony could see it in the way they looked twice at his outfit every time they headed somewhere public to hang out.

This would be a perfect opportunity to make new friends. If it weren’t for the fact that Tony was incredibly shy. That, and he felt like maybe he would be bothering the other people if he started up a conversation. After all it seemed like everyone else was here with their friends.

There were two girls sitting on the ground behind him on the line, talking animatedly and laughing loudly. Tony didn’t know what they were talking about since his music was loud enough to drown most of their voices, and he didn’t care enough to eavesdrop.

In front of Tony there was a group of three guys who looked about his age. Two of them were sitting on the ground, much like Tony was, but one of them seemed to be unable to stay still. Tony’s attention was drawn to the energetic boy. He had a spiked up hair with a blonde strike in the front and was wearing clothes much like Tony’s, a band shirt and skinny jeans. He was smiling so wide it made dimples appear on both of his cheeks, making the boy even cuter.

Wait. Cuter. Tony realised he had spend abnormally long looking at the strange boy, checking him out. He tore his eyes away and casted them down to the pavement, hoping the boy or his friends hadn’t noticed his creepy stare. Tony continued listening his music, looking around but trying to avoid looking in the direction of the boy. It was useless though, because it seemed like his eyes were drawn to that direction no matter how much he tried. He kept stealing glances but was sure to be careful, not letting his eyes linger for too long.

Or so he thought. After a while of subtle staring, Tony locked eyes with the boy. Tony was quick to look away and pretend like nothing happened, although the still spreading blush on his cheeks was a dead giveaway that he had been caught staring. He kept his head down, pretending to be focused on the rock on the pavement when in reality his thoughts were going a mile in a minute.

Soon his view of the rocks was obstructed when someone waved a hand in front of him. Looking up in alarm, Tony was met with the face of the cute boy a mere feet away from his, crouched in front of Tony with a smile on his face. He waved his hand again, and motioned for Tony to take out his headphones.

“Hi, your music sure is loud,” the boy said with a laugh. “I tried to speak to you but you didn’t hear me.”

“Sorry,” Tony said quietly, subtly referring to both not hearing the boy speak and being a creep.

“Ah, no worries,” the boy shrugged it off.

Tony just nodded, unsure what he should be saying.

“I’m Jaime and that one is Mike,” the boy said pointing to the taller, more lanky guy with straightened black hair, a medusa piercing, and a ring on his lower lip.

The guy smiled and nodded to Tony, him returning the gesture shyly.

“And that’s Vic, Mike’s little big brother,” Jaime said, making himself and Mike start laughing.

“Stop it, you know I’m older than both of you,” the shorter boy with straight brown hair and a nose piercing, Vic, said. The way he smiled at his brother and friend let Tony know that he wasn’t really mad, this seemed more like a running joke in the group.

“Hey,” Tony said timidly.

“Hey,” Vic said to him, smiling warmly. The boy had such a friendly smile it made Tony feel a bit more at ease. “Ignore the idiots. What’s your name?”

“I’m Tony,” he answered.

“So Tony, how long have you been listening the band?” Jaime asked and the conversation started to fly. Tony found himself more and more at ease when they kept talking, and was happy that Jaime had initiated a conversation in the first place. The remaining hours went by quickly as they kept talking, the conversation topics changing from this to that.

It turned out that the boys were all roughly the same age as him. They lived a couple hours away so that explained why Tony had never seen them before in his school.

Soon the doors opened and they were finally let into the venue. They rushed towards the stage and were able to get to the second row, Jaime standing to the right of Tony and Vic and Mike next to them to Jaime’s right.

“I noticed you checking me out at the line,” Jaime said to Tony casually as they were standing in the crowd. It was right before the supporting band was supposed to start playing, and most of the crowd was already there.

Tony stole a quick glance around them, checking if anyone heard. It didn’t seem like it so he quickly turned his attention back to Jaime, denying his accusations. “Umm, no I didn’t.”

“Sure you did,” Jaime said confidently. “But that’s okay because I was checking you out too.”

Tony blushed but didn’t have the chance to say anything back because the lights dimmed out and people started cheering, the supporting band coming to the stage.

“Have you listened them before?!” Jaime said loudly to his ear, totally changing the subject from before.

“No!” Tony yelled, shaking his head too in case Jaime didn’t hear.

Jaime leaned closer again, yelling to Tony over the music, “I have, they’re pretty awesome!”

Tony just nodded again, turning his attention to the band on stage. Tony wasn’t sure if he’d payed as much attention to the band if it weren’t for Jaime’s recommendation, but now found himself liking quite a few of their songs. He made sure to remember their name and check them out on Spotify later.

When the main act started to play, Tony and Jaime got separated in the crowd. Tony kept an eye on Jaime though, keeping track where the energetic boy was. How he still managed to be so active, Tony didn’t understand. It was clear that Jaime enjoyed the show, a bright smile on his face when he moved with the crowd.

Tony was a bit scared that they would get completely separated and wouldn’t meet again once the concert would end. He cursed himself for not being brave and asking Jaime’s number before the crowd went wild. It was too late for that now but Tony wasn’t able to worry about it too much, too captivated by the show.

His worries were proven to be of no use when he felt someone grab his arm when the concert was over.

“Tone! I thought we lost you!”

Startled Tony turned around to be met with a smiling face of Jaime. Mike and Vic were standing a bit behind him, Vic holding a bloody paper to his own nose.

“Fucking idiot, I’m going to go and elbow that guy in the face,” Vic muttered angrily.

“Relax,” Mike tried to soothe him. “It’s not like you’d reach.”

“Stop it or I’ll tell mom it was you who you punched me,” Vic snapped.

“Okay, okay, I’m stopping,” Mike backtracked, lifting his arms in the air in mock surrender.

“What happened to Vic?” Tony asked Jaime as the brothers kept looking at each other with murderous stares.

“Someone in the crowd accidentally elbowed him in the face,” Jaime explained.

“Oh. I’m sorry man,” Tony said to Vic.

“It’s okay, I’ll live,” Vic replied to Tony happily, the hostility he’d shown to his brother now all gone.

“I’m sorry but the venue is being closed, you need to leave,” a staff member came to usher them out.

“Yeah, yeah, we’re moving,” Mike said and the group started to head towards the exit. There was still quite a bit of people lingering and so it took a while before they got their jackets and got out to the crisp night air. They kept talking about the concert and their favourite parts and the whole time Tony was building courage to ask for Jaime’s number, his social media, or something, anything that would give them an opportunity to meet again.

“So, how are you getting home?” Jaime asked.

“Umm, my mom should be coming to pick me up,” Tony muttered quietly. So hardcore, he thought to himself. His mom would be picking him up. “How abou you?”

“We’re taking the train,” Jaime said. “It leaves in about an hour so we have plenty of time to walk to the station.”

“Cool,” Tony answered. He heard his phone ringing and noticed it was his mom. He answered and his mom told him that she was waiting near a store that was a bit further away from the busy venue. Tony told her that he was on his way and ended the call.

“My mom called, she’s waiting for me,” he told to the guys.

“Oh okay, it was nice to meet you,” Vic said, his brother smiling and nodding in agreement.

“It really was,” Jaime said. “One thing before you leave though.”

“Yeah,” Tony asked, maybe a bit too eagerly.

“Can I get your number, I’d like to meet again,” Jaime asked and Tony couldn’t hide the smile that rose to his lips.

“Yeah of course,” They both unlocked their phones and got each other’s numbers, before Tony turned to leave.

“Bye guys!” He said and waved to the three of them.

As a reply he got a chorus of byes and a “See you again,” from Jaime.

Tony walked briskly to the direction where his mom said she would be waiting, and soon reached the familiar car, getting inside and greeting his mother.

“The concert must have been really good,” his mother said once they were on the road.

“Yeah it was, but why did you think so?” Tony asked.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you this happy,” his mom said with a smile on her face.

“Yeah, I made a new friend,” Tony told his mother. “Three friends, actually.”

“You did?” His mother asked, and Tony tried not to be offended by the surprised tone his mother had. “I’m so happy for you.”

The car fell into a silence after that and Tony dug his phone from his pocket, unlocking it and just staring at it, thinking about when would be the right time to text Jaime. Now was surely too soon.

Just as he thought of that, a notification popped to the screen, letting Tony know that he had a new message. From Jaime.

_“It’s a good thing we have plenty of time to get to the train station, Vic and Mike were bickering about what way to go and nearly got us lost. I asked a stranger and turns out they were both wrong.”_

Tony smiled as he read the message, easily able to imagine the situation. He didn’t waste time before typing a reply.

_“Oh no, I hope the stranger wasn’t that of a murderous type and actually gave you right instructions. We just met, I’d hate to see you die.”_

_“Aww that’s the nicest thing anyone has said to me in a while :D”_

Tony chuckled out loud when he read Jaime’s reply, and his mother looked at him from the corner of her eye.

“Are you texting that new friend of yours?” His mother asked.

“Yeah,” Tony replied, still smiling.

A friend. And maybe Tony had a crush on the boy as well. And maybe, just maybe, if he hadn’t misunderstood too badly, Jaime might have been interested of him in that way as well. Only time would tell. But for now, Tony was perfectly happy to have found a friend who liked the same things as him, and who actually wanted to be his friend, instead of just keeping him around.

**Author's Note:**

> This will eventually have a part two, but as some of you might know, I'm not fast when it comes to those :D


End file.
